


A Rascal Knight

by wyvern



Series: Pornalot 2018 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: Created forPornalot 2018's Bonus challenge 2: Poetry."Merlin" and all its characters belong to BBC, Shine, history and whatever else. It's not me, I'm just playing around with them.





	A Rascal Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [Pornalot 2018's Bonus challenge 2: Poetry.](https://pornalot.livejournal.com/16332.html)
> 
> "Merlin" and all its characters belong to BBC, Shine, history and whatever else. It's not me, I'm just playing around with them.

***

A rascal knight in east Wales  
was very much into the ales  
He drank them so much  
His evenings were such  
that memories only were tales

***


End file.
